My Dream, My Love
by Yume Vy
Summary: Ele se enganou por tempo demais... E agora Uruha estava fora do alcance de suas mãos. No entanto, sonhos podem ser transformados em atos reais quando Aoi aparentemente apresenta sinais de sonambulismo. Do que esse moreno é capaz quando está dormindo? AxU


**Título:** My Dream, My Love

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**Banda:** the GazettE

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha (Menção de RxR e MxK)

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance/ Angust Leve/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Oh! Você não sabia que eles são meus? Pois é... Eles são _tão_ meus que eu fico escrevendo fanfics ao invés de ficar ao lado deles o tempo todo! Acho que já deu pra perceber que o the GazettE só pertencem a eles mesmo e sua imagem a PSC.

**Sinopse:** Ele se enganou por tempo demais... E agora Uruha estava fora do alcance de suas mãos. No entanto, sonhos podem ser transformados em atos reais quando Aoi aparentemente apresenta sinais de _sonambulismo_. Do que esse moreno é capaz quando está dormindo?

**OOO**

**My Dream, My Love**

**Prólogo.**

Quente... O quarto em que se encontrava estava simplesmente quente! Sua respiração pesada abandonava seus lábios róseos e delineados de forma descompassada, mantendo-os entreabertos para facilitar a inspiração e expiração de oxigênio, se remexendo, porém, não conseguia fazer muita coisa, visto que seus movimentos estavam restringidos... E existia apenas escuridão a sua volta, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte por causa do silêncio que se prolongava dentro daquele cômodo.

Os lábios deliciosos foram umedecidos, para em seguida o inferior ser mordido, demonstrando ansiedade e talvez apreensão, pois estava amarrado... Completamente indefeso aos caprichos de seu algoz. Mais uma vez ele puxou as mãos, ouvindo o som de metal, percebendo então que seria inútil tentar se libertar... E suspirando exasperado, mexeu a cabeça, tentando retirar uma longa mecha de cabelo do ombro.

"_ Yuu...?", O jovem aprisionado chamou em tom completamente manhoso, choramingando algumas palavras ininteligíveis, enquanto um bico adorável se formava em seus lábios bem desenhados.

"_ Qual o problema, Kou-chan?", A voz calma e grave de Shiroyama chegou aos ouvidos de Takashima em um tom delicado e quase... Quase divertido.

"_ Me solta...", Pediu o loiro, mais uma vez molhando os lábios secos, deixando-os úmidos e ainda mais apetitosos aos olhos de seu captor.

"_ Oh, meu lindo! Eu _ainda_ não posso.", Aoi falou em tom manso, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança pequena e manhosa, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver aquela boca úmida ainda mais deliciosa.

"_ Mas... Mas está quente e... Eu... Você não pode fazer isso.", O loiro se remexeu precariamente, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem devido à vergonha, sabendo bem que devia estar completamente rubro sob o olhar atento do moreno.

Aoi mordeu, mais uma vez, o lábio inferior com força, contendo um ofego ao vislumbrar o guitarrista loiro tão deliciosamente corado. Ele estava simplesmente uma delícia e sua vontade era de lambê-lo todinho em cada parte à mostra, distribuindo mordidinhas só para deixá-lo ainda mais agitado sob seu olhar. Há meses toda a sua atenção estava voltada para Uruha... Para cada gesto, ação ou palavras... Doía vê-lo tão afastado, porém não conseguia mais manter-se distante e por isso, agora, se encontrava ali, realizando seu desejo de prendê-lo, a fim de exaurir naquele corpo toda a luxúria que aquele anjo pecador despertou nele.

"_ Está quente, Uru?", Aoi indagou em tom levemente enrouquecido, lambendo os lábios demoradamente, percorrendo o corpo de Uruha com seus penetrantes olhos negros.

Kouyou estava em uma cadeira de metal, fortemente fixada no chão e seus braços eram mantidos para trás, presos por algemas forradas, para não machucar os pulsos do mais novo caso ele tentasse puxar as mãos, como diversas vezes já tinha feito naquela noite. Os longos cabelos loiros caíam sobre os ombros como se fosse uma cascata, os olhos cor de chocolate estavam cobertos por uma venda negra, dando-lhe um ar indefeso e os lábios delineados se encontravam abertos em concha, puxando o ar com força. A pele alva possuía uma fina camada de suor cobrindo-a, sendo que dela era oculto apenas os braços por longas luvas pretas, na cintura pelo mesmo espartilho usado na apresentação do live final de _Repeated Countless Error_, que sempre fazia o moreno pensar coisas completamente indevidas, e as botas. As pernas eram mantidas sugestivamente abertas, presas por cordas do tornozelo aos joelhos... E nenhum outro tecido encobria aquele corpo tentador.

"_ Por favor, Yuu...", O loiro mais uma vez pediu em um choramingo extremamente manhoso.

"_ O que foi, Kou-chan? Diz pra mim...", Yuu se inclinou sobre o mais novo, retirando as mechas loiros dos ombros dele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios sedosos da nuca de Kouyou, se aproximando mais e então lambendo delicada e sensualmente os lábios delineados.

"_ Ahmm...", Uruha gemeu baixinho, ofegando.

"_ Nee, Uru... Eu quero você pegando fogo!", O moreno sussurrou em tom erótico no ouvido de Uruha, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo em seguida.

Voltando sua atenção para o pescoço de Kouyou, Yuu começou a lamber e chupar centímetros abaixo da orelha, explorando bem aquela região, arrancando gemidos baixinhos, porém altamente sensuais dele. Sua mão direita foi para as coxas pecaminosas, acariciando-as com firmeza, deixando marcas na cútis alva, para então tocar com uma delicadeza ímpar, alternando toques fortes e fracos, subindo lentamente pela parte interna da coxa esquerda, passando suas unhas curtas ali, sentindo-o se arrepiar sob seus dedos, chegando enfim onde realmente queria tocá-lo.

"_ Aahmmmmm...", Uruha gemeu de forma arrastada, em um tom ligeiramente mais alto, tentando fechar as pernas em reflexo, mas não conseguindo, visto que as mesmas se encontravam amarradas e tudo o que fez foi arquear as costas, estremecendo e se arrepiando ao tê-lo acariciando seu membro semi-rijo.

"_ Quente... Está ficando tão quente, Kou.", Aoi ronronou sensualmente no ouvido de Uruha, começando a masturbá-lo.

O loiro se contorcia sob o toque dos dedos do moreno, emitindo uma impudica melodia de gemidos que começaram baixinho, mas foram se tornando quase gritos de prazer ao ter seu corpo manipulado com maestria, jogando a cabeça para trás, para total deleite de Aoi, que continuava seus toques, vendo-o cada vez mais rendido aos seus desejos. E só para terminar de obliterar todo e qualquer vestígio de resistência, seus lábios fartos se achegaram aos mamilos eriçados, tomando primeiramente o direito, sugando-o com afinco, enlouquecendo o mais novo.

"_ Aahmmmm... Pá-Pára, Yuuuuu... Uhmmm...", Uruha desta vez gritou, a voz saindo rouca e súplice, demonstrando a urgência que sentia.

"_ Quer mesmo que eu pare, meu anjo?", Perguntou o moreno de forma sensual e doce, puxando agora o mamilo esquerdo entre os dentes.

Yuu continuou sua doce tortura, vendo Kouyou se contorcendo sob seus toques, ficando cada vez mais ofegante, deixando escapar aqueles gemidos que faziam arrepios percorrerem sua coluna e seu baixo-ventre, que com os passar dos minutos ficava ainda mais rijo dentro da calça negra apertada, mas ele não tinha pressa... Continuava acariciando-o, sua mão subindo e descendo pelo pênis duro e levemente úmido, se deliciando e se excitando com cada tremor do corpo mais novo, desejando instigá-lo o máximo possível.

"_ Aahmmmm... Aoi...", Uruha gemeu, suas costas fazendo um arco ao sentir os dedos longos tocando seus testículos, os dedos brincando sobre o períneo.

"_ O que foi, meu anjo?", Aoi perguntou enrouquecido, mordendo com força o mamilo esquerdo de Uruha, arrancando um grito dele.

"_ Ahh!! Me possua... Por favor, me possua.", Kouyou pediu desesperado, ondulando precariamente o quadril contra a mão que o torturava.

"_ Oh! É o que você quer mesmo?", Provocou o moreno, sorrindo maliciosamente, circulando o indicador sobre a glande, brincando com a pequena abertura que se encontrava úmida, sentindo-o estremecer.

"_ Eu quero você dentro de mim... Fundo... Forte... _Agora_!", A voz de Uruha saiu em tom de ordem, carregada de desejo, demonstrando perfeitamente o tesão que o corroia por dentro.

"_ Huummmm... Eu vou adorar... Realizar o seu desejo!", Aoi ronronou, se afastando ligeiramente dele.

Logo o moreno se colocou entre as coxas pecaminosas, apertando-as com suas mãos fortes, puxando o quadril dele para frente, olhando-o com paixão ardente, sentindo seu membro pulsar por vê-lo ali... Amarrado e indefeso, completamente a mercê de seus mais sórdidos e obscuros fetiches! E sem pensar uma segunda vez, encaixou sua glande na entrada dele, arremetendo com força, já sentindo o interior quente...

"_ Aaahhhhhh...", Aoi gemeu alto, erguendo o quadril ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões por um momento, rapidamente se levantando, sentando-se na cama completamente ofegante.

"_ O... O quê?", O moreno estava confuso, seus olhos escuros percorriam todo o quarto, que se encontrava na penumbra e ao tentar se mover percebeu que algo estava restringindo-o.

Os olhos negros se voltaram para baixo, notando a coberta fortemente enroscada em seus quadris e pernas, pressionando desconfortavelmente sua ereção presa dentro da calça de moletom... E Aoi se deu conta não apenas de sua excitação, causada por _mais um_ sonho erótico e impossível de se realizar, diga-se de passagem, mas também o calor infernal que fazia naquele quarto, que além de quente, estava abafado demais.

"_ Merda!", Aoi praguejou, lutando contra o edredom que estava enroscado em si, conseguindo se livrar dele com dificuldade.

Rapidamente Shiroyama se levantou da cama, caminhando até a porta da varanda, fazendo a mesma correr para a direita ao abri-la, sentindo o ar fresco vindo de fora, tocando sua pele, arrepiando-a. Ofegante, deu passos para frente, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a grade, mantendo a cabeça baixa, o vento movendo seus cabelos negros, que estavam soltos, chegando a poucos centímetros abaixo do ombro, seus olhos eram mantidos fechados, enquanto ele _tentava_ se acalmar.

_"O que foi esse sonho?"_, O moreno se perguntou em pensamento, mais uma vez respirando fundo, seu coração ainda batendo descompassadamente, forte em seu peito.

Bastava fechar os olhos e ele podia, de novo, visualizar a imagem indefesa de Uruha amarrado naquela cadeira, 'vestido' daquela maneira excitante e enlouquecedora, com a pele suada, os cabelos grudando suavemente na testa, os mamilos arrepiados, seu corpo perfeito em brasa, apenas esperando seu toque... E mais uma vez Aoi ofegou, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Ele demorou tanto tempo para descobrir o que sentia... A admitir para si mesmo que o amava... E agora que finalmente sabia, Uruha não estava mais próximo, ao contrário, mantinha-se distante e isso o incomodava tanto que acabou revelando tal coisa em uma entrevista, suas palavras saindo confusas, mas sempre focadas nele... Em Takashima Kouyou. Por que tinha que ter brigado com o guitarrista mais novo quando este praticamente o beijou nos lives? Se, na época, ele sentia algo, com certeza agora tal sentimento tinha morrido, afinal, o loiro era quase... Quase indiferente.

Respirando fundo, Aoi olhou mais uma vez para baixo, vendo que sua ereção continuava firme, bem acentuada sob o tecido de moletom de sua calça, e teve que praguejar mais uma vez por isso, sabendo que aquela excitação não passaria tão cedo. Virando-se, o moreno voltou seus orbes para dentro do quarto, mirando a parede ao fundo, iluminada apenas pela luz do luar, e nela se encontrava um pôster do the GazettE, onde eles estavam com o visual de _Burial Applicant_ e naquela foto em especial podia-se ver as tentadoras coxas de Uruha... Tão alvas... Cheias... Suculentas... Apenas esperando para serem tocadas e marcadas e...

"_ Merda!", Mais uma vez Aoi praguejou, querendo se bater, porque ficar olhando aquele pôster não estava ajudando em nada sua situação, ao contrário...

Seus olhos negros como a noite se mantinham presos à imagem de Uruha, parecendo hipnotizado por sua beleza, reparando em cada detalhe, nos traços harmônicos, na cútis tão clara, no corpo esguio e delicado, mas de forma alguma feminino... E novamente seus orbes se fixaram naquelas coxas pecaminosas. Inconscientemente ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, continuando sua análise, imaginando o quão macia parecia ser aquela pele, em como devia ser delicioso apertá-las com força, deixando ali as marcas de seus dedos e só esses pensamentos o fizeram lamber os lábios devagar, um gemido baixo escapando de sua garganta.

"_ ...?", O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado, descendo lentamente seu olhar, só então se dando conta de que, enquanto devaneava sobre Uruha, começou a se tocar.

Frustrado, Shiroyama sabia que aquela ereção não sumiria tão facilmente e com isso em mente, apertou seu membro rijo, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que um gemido alto escapasse. Arrepios percorreram sua pele devido à onda de calor e êxtase que o atingiu e voltando a mirar a imagem do guitarrista mais novo, iniciou uma massagem lenta por cima da calça, sentindo seu pênis ficar cada vez mais duro, o desejo se revolvendo dentro dele, ameaçando explodir a qualquer instante.

"_ Huummmm...", Aoi gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, o sonho que teve novamente lhe vindo à mente, quase tão nítido quanto a realidade.

_"_ Eu quero você dentro de mim... Fundo... Forte... Agora!"_, E mais uma vez a voz enrouquecida de Uruha reverberava na mente de Aoi.

De olhos bem fechados, ele podia ver novamente o loiro sentado naquela cadeira, com os braços para trás, os olhos vendados, as pernas abertas tão convidativas, ofegando e chamando por si... E mordendo mais forte o lábio inferior, Yuu abaixou ligeiramente o moletom, revelando não usar nada por baixo, retirando por completo seu membro de dentro da peça, envolvendo-o em seus dedos longos, apertando de leve.

"_ Ahm...", Aoi gemeu baixinho, sentindo o vento frio tocar seu corpo, porém isso lhe era insignificante, pois sua mente apenas estava focada na imagem de Uruha reproduzida com perfeição...

_Rapidamente Yuu se colocou entre as coxas pecaminosas, percebendo o tremor do corpo do loiro. Sem demora apertou-o com suas mãos fortes, puxando-o para frente, olhando aquele ser delicioso com paixão ardente, sentindo seu membro pulsar em resposta, enquanto roçava sua glande contra a entrada quente, empurrando lentamente, começando a penetrá-lo de forma lenta, fazendo um longo movimento._

"_ Ahmmm... Uru...", O moreno gemeu baixinho, fazendo mais pressão nos dedos, mantendo a mão parada, deixando apenas seu quadril se mover, simulando a difícil penetração no corpo que lhe era tão bonito.

_"_ Ahmm... Yuuuu... Hummm...", E o mais novo gemeu dengosamente, se remexendo, os músculos internos se contraindo, apertando deliciosamente o pênis de Aoi, que já estava quase todo dentro dele, arqueando __de forma lânguida__, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

"_ Humm... Gostoso...", Aoi sussurrou bem baixinho, jogando a cabeça para trás, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios carnudos, enquanto ele começava a mover a mão em idas e vindas fortes, porém morosas.

_O corpo quente o acolhia de forma deliciosa, enquanto arqueava e estremecia para seu total deleite! Via com perfeição seu membro saindo e entrando daquele corpo de __maneira__ lenta e compassada__,__ isso apenas lhe roubava toda e qualquer sanidade que ainda podia ter, deixando-o mais excitado. Sem pensar duas vezes, se debruçou sobre Uruha, envolvendo-o pela cintura, colando seus corpos, começando a acelerar o movimento de seus quadris, adentrando o mais profundamente possível dentro do apertado canal, ouvindo-o gemer cada vez mais alto..._

_"_ Ahmm... Aoi... Assim! Ahhh... Mais... Mais forte...", A voz do loiro saía em tom mais alto, enquanto ele se abria mais para si, arqueando todo sobre a cadeira, contraindo-se propositalmente._

O moreno ofegava de forma audível, o corpo estremecendo com o prazer que percorria cada célula, os músculos do abdômen se contraindo, demonstrando que ele não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo. Sua mão esquerda se encontrava sobre a grade, segurando-a com força, como se sua vida dependesse disso, nem sequer percebendo que o vento o tocava e muito menos qualquer janela do prédio mais próximo que pudesse se encontrar aberta com alguém o observando se masturbar sob a luz do luar... Tudo o que visualizava era seu membro entrando e saindo daquele ser delicioso... Seus dedos pressionando seu pênis com mais força, apertando-o pausadamente, imitando cada contração do canal que imaginativamente o acolhia.

_"_ Aahh... Aí... Isso! Faz de novo...", O indefeso Uruha implorava, sendo atingido por __tremores__ deliciosos, mordendo os lábios suculentos para evitar gritar mais alto._

"_ Ahh... Siimm... Assim mesmo...", Aoi gemia, sentindo a parte interna de suas coxas, bem como seu baixo-ventre, formigarem deliciosamente, anunciando o orgasmo que já estava para chegar...

_"_ Aahhhh... Vem comigo, Yuuuuuu...", O loiro arqueou com mais força, jogando a cabeça para trás..._

"_ Uhhhhmmmmmm...", O moreno gemeu lentamente, sentindo o mundo ao redor desaparecer, a imagem de Uruha se dissolvendo de sua mente enquanto ele era arrebatado pelas sensações deliciosas do orgasmo, sujando os próprios dedos com seu sêmen, continuando a mover a mão sem parar, prolongando ao máximo aquela sensação.

Os olhos negros, ainda nublados, se abriram, mirando o céu, para então se fechar por alguns instantes, reabrindo logo depois, piscando algumas vezes. Continuando a manter o movimento de vai-e-vem sobre o membro, Aoi mirou mais uma vez a imagem do pôster, vendo Uruha com sua expressão indiferente, parecendo distante de tudo e de todos, e lentamente foi parando de se masturbar, a realidade do que havia feito caindo sobre ele como um bloco de pedra. Abaixando a cabeça, viu seus dedos sujos de sêmen ainda a envolver o pênis agora amolecido... E uma sensação terrível e desagradável o envolveu.

Em silêncio, Yuu se manteve ali por mais algum tempo, agora se dando conta do vento fresco que continuava a balançar seus cabelos, fazendo alguns fios caírem em seus olhos. Movendo-se, ele saiu da letargia em que se encontrava, subindo a calça com a mão esquerda, caminhando a passos lentos para dentro do quarto, indo direto para o banheiro, parando por um momento em frente à pia, lavando suas mãos. Rapidamente se livrou do moletom, se dirigindo para dentro do box, abrindo a água no frio.

"_ Isso não pode continuar assim...", Murmurou para si mesmo, todo arrepiado devido à temperatura do líquido cristalino que caía sobre todo o seu corpo.

Sentindo-se extremamente frustrado, o guitarrista mais velho do the GazettE começou a passar a esponja com sabonete líquido pelos músculos, lavando-se de forma mecânica, já acostumado à água fria, retirando a espuma de sua pele, passando o xampu em seguida, esfregando o couro cabeludo e toda a extensão dos fios negros, enxaguando depois, para então usar o condicionador. Não demorou muito e logo terminou, desligando o chuveiro, tirando o excesso d'água do corpo, seu rosto sustentando uma expressão distante, triste... Perdida.

Saindo do box, Aoi pegou uma toalha, começando a se enxugar, vestindo um yukata. Postou-se em frente ao espelho, olhando seu reflexo... E tudo o que achou foi que parecia acabado. Estava ficando velho e chato também. O que alguém como Kouyou iria querer com ele? Nada. E era exatamente por isso, com certeza, que o loiro se mantinha afastado.

Aoi penteou os longos fios negros, sem vontade, fazendo isso de modo automático, escovando os dentes e passando um desodorante corporal, voltando ao quarto, percebendo que o mesmo ainda estava quente. Sem opção, apenas retirou a yukata, deitando-se de bruços, nu, suspirando longamente, fechando os olhos mais uma vez... E ele só esperava não sonhar de novo com aquele que estava tão longe de suas mãos... Com aquele que nunca seria seu.

_"Droga... Mas eu o amo tanto!"_, Aoi pensou, frustrado.

Ele só precisava de uma chance... De um empurrãozinho... O que seria necessário para que pudesse ao menos tocar aquele anjo que o fazia pecar de todas as formas possíveis? Ansiava muito se aproximar para... Confortá-lo... Acariciá-lo... Oh! Ele queria _tanto_ aquele loiro lindo, que lhe era tão indiferente, mas que parecia às vezes tão triste e indefeso. Gostaria de dar a Uruha todo o amor que o mais novo demonstrava necessitar, porém aquilo era impossível, não?

_"Mas em meus sonhos... Ao menos neles, você pode ser meu... Não é?"_, E com esses pensamentos Aoi finalmente se entregou ao mundo dos sonhos.

Continua...

**OOO**

Esta fanfic foi escrita graças à ajuda indispensável da _Lady Anúbis_, porque sem ela, eu estaria perdida! * Abraça forte * A idéia do plot veio dela e eu acabei desenvolvendo em cima do que ela tinha me falado por alto! ^_^~ Era pra ser oneshot, mas como sempre, eu não consigo fazer as coisas em capítulo único... Então eu vou lançar em capítulos essa adorável e perva fic! XD

Dedico esta fanfic as duas pessoas que muito me apoiaram para escrevê-la: **Lady Anúbis**, minha mamis querida que eu amo muito, e a **Eri-chan**, minha coisa fofa que eu adoro demais e que se tornou uma amiga maravilhosa! Amo vocês, meninas! * Aperta *

Obrigada a _**Lady Anúbis**_ por betar a fic pra mim. É presente, mas... Bem, ela é minha beta de j-rock, então não passei pra outra pessoa! ^^ Te adoro!

Aqueles que lerem o capítulo, por favor, comentem! Sei que neste não teve muita coisa, mas... Já deu pra ter uma noção né... 8D No próximo capítulo Aoi vai encontrar Uruha... Huhuhuhu... O que será que vai acontecer? Façam suas apostas! E contem elas pra mim. u.u

08 de Fevereiro de 2009.

04:15 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
